The Avenger
by ThePsychoMan
Summary: A fan-fiction of Sasuke and his adventures though the depths of darkness and into the chest of love ; Tune in for romance, action, and much more.
1. Chapter 1:Reconnecting

Chapter One: Reconnecting

Sasuke rolled onto his side, his head throbbing as an opened and completely empty bottle slid from his grasp. He would take his time to collect himself, his eyes red with the large amount of alcohol he had consumed last night. The red haired sensor lay nearby, cooing softly in her sleep; Sasuke pushed himself upright in the small cot he had shared with Karin, now searching aimlessly for his clothing. Although he had tried to kill her at the summit she had lived long enough to be saved, although in hindsight her usefulness was running thin and he was tired of giving her affection for her so-called help, which now was surely lacking.

''Ahhh,'' grumbled Sasuke, his head feeling as though it had been seemingly split open by the hangover that pounded the inside of his skull.

Managing to dress himself and stumble out of the cave he shared with the last remaining member of his criminal organization, Taka, Sasuke would turn his crimson optics to glance upon the sleeping women still resting in the cot, who had now unconsciously taken the whole of the bed and blankets to cover her. His glance would turn into one of mere annoyance at looking at the loose woman who had lain near him in bed the night before.

''I just should have left her at the summit. She ain't even good in the sack anymore,'' he remarked to himself as he thought about the next course of action for his team of two and the new mission they had been given. The sun was now at a high arch above them, shining down upon him, causing the Avenger to close his eyes in pain from the rays of the sun. The hangover raged in his head and he could not shake it at the moment; sighing in an annoyed way he turned back into the cave despite his unrest towards beginning his new mission.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village, the pink-haired kunoichi Sakura strolled gracefully down the streets of the village, returning from a routine C-Rank mission that had not diminished her spirit. The mission had been fairly simple and had been close to home, causing her swift return to the village. She had causally entered the village and was now walking down the streets of the village, greeting those who came by as she entered her home nearby.

Her eyes, even though they were the happy orbs of the women who had long since been a burden to her team and had certificated it with long spurts of hard training, cast a glare now upon the old photo of Team Seven. Of a younger Sakura, a foolish Naruto, a watchful, happy Kakashi, and... Sasuke. Her heart began to beat a slight second faster, though to her it was like her heart was trying to escape from her chest, trying to stab its way out. Remembering the pain and love, tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down at the picture of her forgotten team.

''Sasuke...''she spoke quietly in a weak voice, her younger self seeming to come from the picture she stared at and control the older and more mature Sakura. Like she was having a lap in her mind, she was seemly dragged along in her memories, remembering the times with Team Seven and how she had grown to truly love Sasuke as she did.

''What do I do?'' she spoke quietly to herself, contributing to her own conservation with herself as the only audience. She had offered to leave and head off with Sasuke at the Kage Summit in order to get close enough to kill him and save him from harming himself anymore. Her plot had fallen and even now, even when Sasuke threw himself deeper and deeper into the darkness, she could not banish her love for him. For it was an eternal flame that burned only for him, and it would not be put out until one of their deaths was apparent. She knew then that no matter what happened, who or what Sasuke did or killed, she was his and if he wanted her she would come running.

'' Can I really be with you?''

Back in the campsite Sasuke was looking out at the sun fully now, his head having seemed to stop thumping from the massive intake of alcohol so that he would be able to sleep next to the women he called his 'partner'; the red-haired women who he had taken in a drunken state and made love to, though this was a common reoccurrence and her lack of stamina these days no doubt limited him and annoyed him into the chore of doing it with her so he wouldn't have to hear her whine about how he didn't want her.

Her voice now rang throughout the cave as her noisy awakening further irritated the Uchiha male. Karin was standing, as she, unlike Sasuke, had not drank as much of the alcohol as he had and so her motions where sharper and more defined. She gave Sasuke a lazy smile from the cot they had shared, causing Sasuke to turn and look away from her, his eyes as cold and emotionless as ever. Karin strolled over to Sasuke wearing nothing but a thin robe over her body, and draped her arms around the tight muscled abdomen of Sasuke.

''Sasuke-Kun you were great last night,'' she spoke with a great deal of pleasure as she pressed herself into the solid rigid man whom she claimed to have loved. She was happy the others were gone, as her wounds from the Summit were almost gone even if Sasuke had tried to kill her. 'He had a reason', she thought to herself 'and now he is all mine; no more pompous wannabe swordsmen to get in my way of my ravishing Sasuke.' Her mind was seemingly blank with the ecstasy of the last week or so of being with Sasuke, and she hardly realized he had spoken until he was abruptly pushing her away, telling her simply that they were moving out and for her to get dressed before he left her behind.

''Sasuke?'' she started before she was cut off by the eyes of Sasuke staring down at her; those cold eyes that could melt the hottest embers of a raging flame; those eyes that she feared as she snapped into motion and ran to get dressed and ready, else Sasuke would leave her behind. He had before and she did not wish for it to happen once more.

''Where are we going?'' she asked while she dressed herself, hoping that conversation would stop any attempt for him to leave before she was ready to go.

'' To recruit another member to Team Taka.'' Another member? Was Sasuke bored of her? Why did he need another person hanging around them when what they had was so special and perfect? She flashed with anger and egotism as she stared at Sasuke whilst dressing.

''Oh and why do we need a new member? Am I not enough?" Sasuke bit his tongue on the reply to that, instead merely turning his back and smirking as he awaited the women to be dressed and ready to go. If nothing else he could use her loud ass mouth as a decoy for his plot, though it would be a shame to waste such a good sex toy. He laughed mentally at that, his first laugh in nearly a week's time. Karin was soon dressed as ready to go, but still yapping about how Sasuke needed to listen.

'' Karin. Shut up,'' he stated, and in shock and embarrassment Karin did shut her mouth. 'Thank God for small favors' thought Sasuke as he looked out at the landscape before him. Lots of lustrous trees created a dense forest that connected them to the Land of Fire, and they started off into said forest and into the Land of Fire.

'' Keep an eye out, Karin. Leaf Ninja won't take us lightly if they find us.''


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan in Motion

Chapter 2: A plan in motion

Regardless of the trials ahead, Sasuke and Karin pushed forward through the dense forest that would lead them to the Land of Fire. Sasuke would glance back at times at the distracted woman whom he was using for his safety, who was to monitor the situation around him so that they would not be caught by a surprise attack. When they were on top of a hill that showed, in the not so distant view, the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village, they stopped for a moment.

''Karin, get dressed. We are going to infiltrate the village as merchants,'' indicated Sasuke as he started to pull off his shirt that held the Uchiha crest upon it. Karin's eyes wandered to his chest but managed to comprehend what he had said.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could the abnormality of the fellow Akasuki member came into view; the man-eating Venus-flytrap monster-like member of the organization appeared before them both as he seemingly morphed up from the ground.

''Oh, getting ready for a hot session are we?'' chuckled the white half of Zestu, as he was indeed more playful and childlike compared to his other half.

''Shut it. We came here for a reason,'' stated the black half as they both now turned their vision upon Sasuke, who was looking down at them with mild annoyance. They always seemed to appear when they were not wanted. ''Sasuke; Madara would like you to head back to the Hidden Rain Village. He thinks it would be most beneficial to you.''

Sasuke now looked down on them with the cold, emotionless stare he held for those whom annoyed him, his Sharigan shifting into vision now as he moved closer to them in an attempt of intimation upon the wacky member of the Akasuki. ''I have my own plans. Madara does not control me.''

The Zestu combo mindlessly laughed in the face of the avenger as he tried with his ruby irises to bring upon a respectful response from the duo. Only when Sasuke drew his blade and placed it close to the throat of the pair did their laughing silence and they got back down to business. ''Madara sees all. If you defy him, well, I would certainly hate to be you.''

Sasuke backed off now, placing his sword back into the sheath he carried on his hip, and his Dojustu, the Sharigan, faded away as he seemed to mull over his decisions and what each choice would present to him. Disobeying Madara was never a good thing, but he was not some dog that could be ordered to do his bidding. He sighed now, a defeated, highly annoyed sigh. He really had no choice in the matter; he could think he did but in reality there was only one option. ''Okay, we are going.''

Karin, who had been silent the whole time, much to everyone's enjoyment, stood up, and they began to head towards the Hidden Rain Village with the tandem behind them. Zetsu was chuckling as they left the scene, remarking to themselves: ''We knew you would.''

–

Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf Village, Team Seven, comprising of Sai, Naruto, and Sakura, gathered in the office of The Fifth Hokage. Kakashi was absent as he had been temporary placed upon Team Asuma until a suitable replacement could be found. Yamato would soon follow them after their mission was given out, as he needed a few days to rest after an extensive mission involving rouge ninja on the border of the Land of Fire. It had been an Anbu assignment and none could be spared save for a skeleton crew to stay and protect the Hokage herself.

Tsunade pushed forward the documents to the assignment; she did not like sending Naruto without Yamato or Kakashi to control the beast should it get out of control, though the mission was only a C-Rank, a low risk at any means.

''Your assignment is to head to the Hidden Rain Village, and there you shall meet Ryūsui, an older Rain Village Gennin. Your assignment is to help him bring in metal scraps from a pit near the village. Though a gang of thugs have been known to use this spot for themselves despite the Rain owning the area.''

''Ah come on, grandma. Give us something challenging,'' spoke the orange-haired hero as he placed his hands behind his head, now with his cocky little grin upon his face. He closed his eyes to complete his goofy look so that he did not see the Hokage's face contorting into mild anger as her fist clenched, ready to hit the young hero despite his title.

''Ah, sorry Lady Tsunade,'' intervened the young apprentice of the Hokage as she pulled her foolish friend from the room, Sai following them out. Sakura shook her head in annoyance as they left the mansion and headed off to Amegakure.

''Sometimes I just wonder about you,'' thought Sakura as they left the village and headed towards their mission.

–

The hill was left occupied by the Akasuki member, Zestu, who seemed to be waiting for someone upon the hill. The answer to this came not long after the Hokage had given out the assignment to Team Seven, a man wearing a mask appearing before the Akasuki member, bowing his head to the fungus-like man. ''The assignment has been given out.''

''Good,'' stated the black half of the Zetsu as he stared out at the man who wore the ANBU mask of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The man nodded and disappeared now, his mission seemly having been carried out as the Zestu halves spoke to themselves, chuckling as they did it. "So the cards are in play. Madara shall be pleased.''


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

The motions had been set into place, the two parties one from the Leaf and the other from the branch of Akasuki know as Taka where traveling to one location. What neither of them knew, was that the master of the organization Madara himself, had put into place they would soon cross pathes soon be trusted into the web created by and altered by the master Madara. Soon they all would be trapped within his web and for now, they all went blindly into the trap set up by the man whom lived only to control the world and its inhabits.

–

Sasuke and his so called partner had been traveling throughout the day in a hurry to reach the Rain Village in order to complete whatever affronting task that the masked leader had for them. Sasuke rushed on with considerable speed, which at times left the red-haired bimbo behind him. Forcing him to stop and wait for her to catch up to him. She was losing her usefulness by the hour and Sasuke was regretting having Madara save her at the Kage summit.

''Sasuke...your going to fast.'' Whined the women as she came up next to the Uchiha male, her pleading eyes glanced up at his dark cold eyes, though even looking like he wanted to punch her face in she clung to him looking at up him with a 'Scarlett O'Hara'* grin. She seemed to wrapped up in his appeal as she pushed her narrow frame closer towards the Avenger. '' Can we stop for a break. Its getting dark my love.''

Sasuke had been taking it all, her constant bitching towards him and her collection of flaws that was annoying him to no end. When she grabbed him and pulled herself into him, he would have even overlooked that though her last words caused him to turn and grip her roughly around the neck pinning her up against the tree they where now standing on. ''Shut up.'' Warned the Avenger as he stared down into her eyes with the dark cold orbs that showed anger and the intent to kill her if she did not listen to his words. ''I mean it women, you speak again without something useful to put in you will be left in a puddle of blood.''

He released her from his grip and started off again, leaving the tree and leaping to another.'Love me? Bah Stupid whore.'' Thought Sasuke as he was gone now, leaving the scene without Karin. If she wished to follow let her.

Karin shook with flight and backed away from her anointed lover. Her tears starting to well up with tears but she shut them and looked away only nodding her confirming her entrance into silence. ''What caused him to freak out and do that?'' She thought with welled up eyes as she followed Sasuke in tail hoping to get back on his good side.

–

Team Seven itself was already within the Hidden Rain Village, there arrival had come within the day and now searched for the allusive man with whom they where to go on a mission with. The members of the Team the Pale Artist Sai, the Pink Warrior Sakura and the Yellow haired fox boy Naruto meet up inside of a small tea shop, pulling down there rain soaked hoods as they causally sipped from there steaming cups in front of them.

'' Did you here? They say 'The Angel' was killed and that That gennin whom was supposed to bring in the strap metal was brutally mulled and killed.'' Said a commoner whom was sitting nearby the counter speaking in a friendly tone towards a old shop keeper.

'' You don't say. Whats this village coming to? Every-time something good happens we get pulled back down into the depths of despair.'' The women sighed in disappointment and turned back to her work while the Leaf Ninja turned and spoke to themselves in quiet hushed tones so as not to disturb others and so no one else heard the conversation.

'' So we are out of a mission? Man this bites'' Stated Naruto as he leaned back in his chair, looking around at this two team mates who seemed deep in consideration about what would be there next move as there mission was now mute.

'' I say we head back to the leaf. Its obvious our mission is complete.'' Stated the pale Anbu Root member, though Danzo was dead and Anbu Root should have been disbanded a new secret leader had entered into the situation though seemly no one knew whom he or she was just that they knew of there top secret operations and caused to swear loyalty to him on penalty if they didn't that there secret missions would be revealed.

'' If people are being killed we have to do what we can to help.'' Sakura imposed almost angry even though they had grow to trust Sai more and more his attitude towards human emotions simply frustrated her at times.

'' I agree with Sakura.'' Stated Naruto with a grin, hoping for some action and to stay on Sakura's good side.

''Alright. It seems I am outvoted, we stay and see if we can help.'' Sighed Sai as they stood up and left the shop.

''OH! looks like the leaf's little ninja are here.'' laughed the white half of Zestu whom had appeared out of the side of the shop using his unique powers to travel and appear wherever he was needed. '' Who could have known.'' laughing more as the black half watched on looking at the Leaf team whom now where staring at him and his half.

'' The Akasuki!'' Yelled Naruto as his eyes flashed with wild anger his fist now clutched as he swung a fist at the halves of Zestu only for his hand to hit into the metal of the building and for Zestu to reappear above them still laughing and mocking them. '' Where is Sasuke?''

'' Oh you here that? He wants to know where Sasuke is.'' Chuckled the white half as the black half merely chuckled and grinned now revealing the info that they had come to deliver. '' Sasuke should be arriving about...now!''

As if on cue Sasuke and Karin arrived by the tea verdure. Sasuke eyes turned from the fellow member of the Akasuki to those whom had been his partners so many years ago. He started to draw his blade as Karin snapped to action beside him.

'' I don't think you need us to ruin your little reunion.'' laughed the white-half of zestu as they morphed back into the building and where gone from sight of all those around.

''Sasuke?'' Stated Sakura quietly seemly in shock as the battle progressed in front of her, Sai had taken the Red haired women and was parring her weapon with his own. The battle had began but Sakura was paralyzed at the moment and could not think about striking.

Naruto and Sasuke had taken to battle aswell, while Naruto rushed Sasuke in a attempt to engage him in close quarters, Sasuke blocked his opening attack his fist driving up into the stomach of Naruto and sending him backwards as walked up to where Naruto lay. With his blade he stuck the cutting edge into the clothing of Naruto so he was now pinned to the ground. Sasuke now looked up at where Sakura stood, in fear of what was going on around them. As Sakura stood there he ported behind Sakura and spoke in his emotions confident tone in her ear. '' Your coming with me.''

''Like hell...'' Her speech was cut off by a blow to the head knocking her out as Sakura was put upon his shoulder. Karin looked at him in surprise but throw a smoke bomb blocking Sai's vision for the moment as she joined Sasuke at his side.

''See ya Naruto.'' Sasuke stated as they left there bodies disappearing in flames as Karin, Sasuke and Sakura had now left the area.

''SAKURA!'' Yelled Naruto who was hopelessly pinned to the ground as Sakura was taken by Sasuke and he had been left alone with only Sai.

* Do to the considerable skepticism towards the 'Rape' Or Rough Sex of Scarlett O'Hara in the book 'Gone with the Wind' I feel I must put this footnote in my writing. The facts of the book are clear, Scarlett clearly became aroused by being sexually dominated. Those whom have read the book, you may have your own views but I have my own, and I will not subject my writing to it. The grin is merely after she had sex she clearly enjoyed it thoroughly and as used in a fellow book with my mind can not place. I am using the comment of her sly pleased grin to show Karin's sexual grin towards Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4: Shifting of Allies

Deep within the catacombs of the Hidden Rain there was a small bunker in which the mastermind himself sat. His orange swirled mask covering the sadistic cocky grin, he had pasted upon his face. The man who had taken over Orochimaru's powers and who had been his right hand man for years, stood silently beside him listening to what the boss had to say, only inclining his head in a nod to confirm his mission.

'' Do you understand Kabuto?'' Madara asked of the half snake human, who glazed at him with a look of boredom thoughtfully listening and allowing thin moments of intruding interest set within his eyes before it disappeared.

'' Yes I understand, It seems you have thought this through. Its unlike you to give me a gift as well though.'' Kabuto replied uneasily, Madara's plan was sheer genus but that was not what bothered him. Madara did not give out handouts everything cost something, to allow his plan to help him without concurrence was rather odd.

'' I am in a giving mood. '' He chuckled darkly and Kabuto restrained himself for attacking the Elder Uchiha; as he calmly headed out of the bunker and on to carrying his own task out.

–

In the damp dark cavern in which now Sasuke and his band called Taka where camped at, the crimson avenger looked onward at a small fire barely heating the small confines of the cave. Karin sat next to Sasuke trying to curl up next to him, though in her attempt her merely shoved her away as he stared on at the flames.

'' Sasuke why did you take her?'' Asked Karin as Sakura lay on the cold mound of earth nearby, his voice had a angry tone to it and Sasuke who had been peacefully glaring at the fire turned to her. His head now turned to look at her as he gazed with dangerous emotion in his red optics.

'' I don't owe you any kind of explanation.'' He stated keeping his voice in check, his emotionless speech and coldness threw Karin into a rage and her hand came down, looking to slap Sasuke upon his cheek. His hand was grabbed though, as if by reflex and he stared at her with this dark spiteful eyes looking into her own as her world crashed around her.

Darkness engulfed her, her arms and legs where bound to a board and nails held her in place on the wood. The cold air rushed over her suddenly exposed skin, and she tried to shake but as she did the nails dug deeper within her. This had to be some sort of nightmare; some sort of distorted dream she wished to get away from. It seemed like hours, though in reality it had only been a few seconds before she returned to the land of reality panting heavily as her hand was released.

''The girl is Sakura and she is the newest member of Taka wither or not she wants it.'' He stated coldy pushing the red haired women to the dirt and turning away from her. Karin couldn't believe it but merely laid there for a moment as Sasuke went over to where the pink-haired women lay and gently shook her from her sleep.

''Naruto? Sai?'' Asked Sakura as she woke only to find her hands and legs bound behind her so that she could not move at all. Her face obstructed in anger as she struggled against her binds trying mightily to free herself.

Sasuke hoovering over her looking down at her with mild interest he gently patted her leg and sat down beside her with a faint grin on his face. '' Hello Sakura its been too long.''

He chuckled lightly, and gently pushed her pink hair away from her green eyes that where staring with hatred at him. He merely shrugged this off, and smiled at her. '' Get away from me Sasuke.'' She almost screamed at him, though he pulled his hand away from her head he did not move away from her as he turned away for a moment.

'' You are joining Taka, Sakura.'' He would state calmly though with a hint of knowledge, like if she declined his offer that he would have something for her. She instantly shook her head, and Sasuke laughed lightly.

'' You don't wanna betray your perfect little village? Fine then, you can just be killed on the spot. I am sure Karin would be happy to do the honors.'' From within his robe, he pulled out a knife and threw it to Karin who caught it and smiled manically think that maybe she still had a chance with the man she obsessed over.

Karin jumped on Sakura only for the women to have got a hand free, and punch Karin directly in her chin. Sasuke merely sat back, and watched now as Sakura who had now freed herself was circling Karin who had the weapon. Karin swung the blade at Sakura who dodged it and grabbed her wrist, snapping it as she forced it in the other direction and caused Karin to drop the weapon altogether. Tears welled up in her eyes, as her wrist was snapped but before she had time to count her losses a swift kick across her skull sent her to the ground.

''Bitch..your lucking I don't kill you.'' Snapped Sakura who now turned to look for Sasuke so she could escape this place, but as she turned he appeared at her side and lifted her up she swung at his fist but missed when he moved his head. As she struggled to break free of his grip.

'' Karin get out. You have lost your value to me, Sakura shall replace you. If you are still here when I get back I shall kill you.

Sasuke headed deeper into the cave where the beds where placed, and as Sakura struggled he hit her squarely on the head to silence her momentary as he rebound her with stronger and tier binds this time. He bought her food, and fed it too her not because he wanted too but because he needed her to live and allowing her to get it herself would mean a fight.

–

Karin was shocked and in total disarray as Sasuke told her he would kill her she no doubt believed him and ran off out of the cave, the raining outside caused her to lose balance and slide into mud as a unknown man came near here. She could sense him, but in her blind rage of being rejected she hadn't as the dark lash of charka her master had once had came near her.

'' Orochimaru?'' Her breathe was short, Sasuke had killed him so who could it be that had charka so similar to him. Her answer came not long after she thought this, as a male with the white complexion and scaled upon his face appeared. Adjusting his glasses as he came near.

''Ah hello Karin. What are you doing out here alone? Aren't you still with Sasuke?'' Karin who knew lying would matter anyway merely shuddered her shoulders and looked at the man who had once worked for her lord. ''We went our own ways.''

Kabuto chuckled as he remembered part of his talk with Madara, his planning was really quite impressive, not as good as his but still pretty good. Kabuto placed his arm around the slender shoulders of Karin and give her a short smile.

'' Come with me. Ill help you get revenge.'' In that moment her eyes light up and she smiled darkly following Kabuto away from the area, and onto new power.


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Missions

Sakura awoke in a daze, her hands and legs still strapped to the ground. Though, with her new powers she could simply break them, she had no doubt that the man who she used to love had put drugs within her food to sap her strength from her. Her thoughts where confirmed as her hands could not be lifted and she was forced to lay there quietly within the damp cave, until her captor came back. Indeed she was under his thumb, while her strength was gone and he had all of his uncountable strength within in him. Even if she could have escaped, she knew that she could not defeat the man and so she quietly laid there and awaited Sasuke to return.

His thuds could be heard as the crimson eyed male made his appearance. He came in, with a robe draped over his arm, it of course was the same outfit he and Karin had worn. It showed there affiliation to the criminal syndicate Akatsuki. '' Here get dressed.''

He stated as he released the seal holding Sakura down and threw the cloak to her. The binds had been of his seal, and now Sakura was free to run or to fight back. She knew though with her body drugged, that she could due neither but as she looked down at the cloak in here hands, shaking feasibly as she stared down at the robe in her hands. The people who had worn these garments had crippled her village, had tried to kill the will of fire they all possessed. Even though they had failed, they had wounded that spirit that they held, and they had destroyed that which was close to her. She could not forgive them, even if the man she once loved was now part of them.

''No'' stated Sakura as her eyes drifted up from the taunted piece of clothing to the man of the Uchiha clan who she had growth to love like a human being and not just for his seemly perfect idea of him and accepted his flaws. She could not do it, she could not wear the clothing of a organization that had tried to destroy all she loved. To her, the robe was as bad as the organization itself and she would not wear it even if Sasuke wanted her too.

A dark chuckle escaped the throat of Sasuke, as he moved with a certain swiftness his arms wrapped around the waist of Sakura, The sudden movement and feel of him against her, caused her to grasp for a moment. She instantly tried to shove him away, but he held fast to her and without her full strength she relented but could not get free. ''Sakura. I need you.'' Spoke Sasuke in a soothing seductive tone, that caused Sakura to have to force herself to try and stop herself from listening to his words. Though she could not, finally Sasuke was holding her as she always wanted and even now as his prisoner she did not hate him, she never could.

'' Let me tell you a story.'' And so it happened, Sakura listened as Sasuke told her the events of his life and how Itachi was sacrificed for the Hidden Leaf. She stood as a stiff as a stone, not wanting to believe it all but in her heart, she knew. She knew that despite her best efforts, to fight this man his words where true as tears welled up in her eyes, and Sasuke took her into his arms gently holding her as he leaned her body

gently into his own.

Crying softly, she forgot about it all and gave into her hearts desire. Her lips edged forward, hoping and praying she would not be left again. She had nothing left, her village was corrupted or at-least had been she could no longer see it in the same light. All she had was the love for this man, who over and over had rejected her. Though as her lips came up the met with the man she longed for, there body pressed together as his hand came to the back of her head and they kissed. It was what she had longed for, and now she had it. She didn't even fight back, when they hit the ground and began to roll towards the bed Sasuke had used. There clothing seemly disappeared and they forgot about all there troubles if only for that few hours. It only came to her afterwords her drugged body had fought of the effects of the drug the moment she had been released from her binds.

–

Meanwhile the a small camp of masked men brightly glowed in the darkness. They stood at there post, eating a small dinner as they awaited orders. '' Man this sucks.'' Complained one of the masked men, who sat close to the fire to warm up his hands. For on this cold night, the little warmth one could draw would be a great comfort. '' You said it.'' whined one of the others as his hands too where placed near the flame to gather warmth.

''Shut up. We have our orders, it would be no different if it was Danzo-san. Just do your job, and everything else will work itself out.'' A no doubt elder and gizzard member of there little group. There talking was silenced all together by the appearance of a new new man. The man they all knew, for there bingo books was that of Orochimaru's lackey and medical assistant. The elder masked man stood, pulled from his sheath his weapon and pointing it now towards Kabuto who had now just appeared before them.

''Hehe. You going to fight me or just look at me? I have your orders.'' The men looked at each other, and even though there masks hide there facial features, they knew that they were no doubt surprised by this new development. ''I am not the hidden man, he is merely asking me to deliver this to you. Follow the instructions one ever word. You know what failure means.'' The snake then disappeared leaving the band of men to disgust what was happening to them. They were ROOT they where swore to protect the Hidden Leaf, though there mission came from a man who aligned himself with a enemy of the Leaf. Though not to do the mission, would mean that there secrets would be revealed and that could indeed be more damaging then anything. Despite there feelings, the took the envelope they where given and sat down to read them.

–

** Note.

I have not updated in awhile, this being because I have not had the motivation to write. Hopefully I will see your reviews upon this chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing for War

Inaudible footfalls would softly cause minimal vibrations to caress the forest floor, as the **impregnable** silence suffocated the dwarfed sounds of his arrival. The sun seem to move deliberately without haste as twilight soon approached the area, and the beckoning shadows loomed over the forestry. His entrance into the area, was seethed by the mere uncontrollable aspects of nature. His dark onyx like hues, scanned into the depths on the impending darkness as if awaiting the grim reaper himself. Fear was not something he was accustomed to, and it would not break into his subconscious now. His cold demented stare raged on as if the devil himself where approaching.

Beside him stood the women whom after there adventure late into the night, had sworn her loyalty to him. Though she would not go as far as to fight for the Akatsuki; though she would wear the symbol of there organization to appease the man who stood by her.

''War is coming soon.'' Sasuke spoke in a tone in which could be nothing more then informative, indeed the pawns where already coming together. Each piece was sent out in order for the greatest advantage as they where forced to protect the 'King'. Simply allies where needed, hardened warriors who could be bought into action against even the forces of the the Great Nations.

Simply put Missing Nin would be hunted out and more or less forced into fight for the good of there lives. This lead them to a large plot of land where lava flew freely in making entrance as well as escaping difficult to say the least. The Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, a Prison where criminals where locked away. As they approached from the only entrance-way, guards rushed towards them. There attire was not very suitable for being near Hidden Leaf property.

''Stand down or die.'' It was simple, the guards could either move or die. It would be there choice in it all. Unfortunately they struck out, only for a large demonic skeletal being to be summoned around the body of Sasuke as evil demented charka oozed off of Sasuke. There attacks where nothing to this beast, and where batted away like dwarfed flies. A devilish like chuckle erupted from the mouth of Sasuke, as his lover stood back watching with a horrified glance as Sasuke eliminated the guards would a single flick of his beast's hand.

Intense gore literally filled the entrance, blood was coiling into the stone below and entrails and bodily fluids ran amass from bodies that had obliterated leaving only a torso or skull laying off someone by itself. Twenty or so guards lay dead, without the benefit of identification for there loved ones.

Sasuke fell to the ground. His body rifling in pain as his technique while powerful, seemed to drain every ounce of energy it could from his body. His arms flung around him, as he held himself in extreme pain. He would glance up and look around, as his vision where blurring rapidly, soon he knew he would go blind and he had to finish this soon.

Sakura rushed to his side placing her hands upon the body of Sasuke. Her hands would began to glow a green slim like color, as her hands began to try and attempt to heal him. Even if her effort would only be minimal, hopefully she could reduce some of the pain he was in.

''Ah...'' Sasuke grunted as he pushed away from her hands, and stood on shaky limps. As they began to move into the prison a alarm would sound, though Sasuke barely noticed it as they headed tot he cells. Once there the jailer was instantly killed by a stab threw his chest, as Sakura watched silently from behind him as he struggled to see but still managed to kill.

They came to a stop in front of a cell, where a man who had obviously seen better days watched them from a counter of his cell. ''Who are you?'' his faint voice traveled as he managed seated in the shadows of his cell.

'' I have come to free you. Mizuki. Lord Madara wishes for your assistance in the upcoming war. Naruto shall be there.'' He stated as he looked the man whom could no longer become a ninja. Though whatever Madara had planned with him would most likely assure him that he would become powerful once more to serve under him.

The man smirked at the name of his hated rival and stood, as Sasuke broke him free of his cell and he walked out for the first time in a while. ''Sakura go free Gōzu and Meizu and hurry.''

–

A sound of hissing would be heard echoing out side of the Northern Hideout, as Kabuto entered the long forgotten base. Where the inhuman experimentation of humans where most proficient, as he entered the prisoners who had longer since escaped from there cells yet had no way of exiting the base came out from the shadows looking at Kabuto with disdain and hatred. Though there fear was hard to hide as the medic of the man who had enslaved him entered. ''Step back.'' It was his only warning as he walked through the mass of prisoners to capture the four here that he had come to find.

–

The fungal creature that was known as Zestu appeared before the Masked Root Members. Chuckling as they presented the swords for him.

''Woooo. So you completed your mission then?'' The black half of Zestu would speak before his annoying other half would have time to speak up and ask the same question in which they both thought.

The Root members merely nodded but made no remark upon there task, for even in a mission as simple as it had been they knew it would not be for the good of the Leaf. They had failed there oath, and even though Danzo was gone and now they where being blackmailed they had to keep this up for the good of the village, yet the tasks they performed would no doubt hurt them.

'' Your master shall be pleased then.'' Chuckled the white half as he watched the members of the Anbu ops shutter in there uncomfortable state. ''There faces must be hilarious'' thought White half as he watched the members.

''Lord Madara shall be pleased.'' The halves spoke in unison as they disappeared into the ground leaving the Root members in shock and agony as the weapons they had acquired now where be taken away to the man who had waged war on there village. The man who now controlled there future like simple pawns in a chess set.


End file.
